


new year fireflies

by Olexriia



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon), The Last Kids on Earth Series - Max Brallier
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, New Year's Eve, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olexriia/pseuds/Olexriia
Summary: its new years eve for the apocalyptic gang and they do everything to make it as best as they can make it for their monster friends and for themselves. june get a bit homesick celebrating a new year without her family. but jack takes her somewhere and it changes june’s mood completely. making it perfect to finish off the year
Relationships: June Del Toro/Jack Sullivan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	new year fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! so this is my *LATE* new year’s special and uh yeah. i really hope 2021 serves everyone well in any way possible :)

it was new years eve and the gang was ecstatic. especially jack, its his first time celebrating new years with people he’s close to and loves that he can remember. they’ve spending hours and hours getting preparations done around the plaza decorating it with lights, confetti, banners, basically anything they could find. even the monsters helped, sometimes. when the snow wasnt around. as dirk puts up final touches of decorations and jack went off with rover to get any fireworks into town, june and quint are inside the treehouse looking at the photographs they hunged up a couple months ago. “first new years without them” june hesitantly stated, looking down. quint sighs “indeed friend” they both avoid eye contact before quint continued “but we cant get that in the way of the party. besides we know there are other survivors remember? if we choose to believe their out there then..” he pauses for a second then finishes saying “we have hope” he finished smiling looking at june. june looks at him and smiles “yeah, yeah your right. come on lets go back, i think dirk tripped over the lights again” quint laughs and they both start walking towards the exit of the treehouse.

jack comes back with boxes full of fireworks and proudly admits his story of how exactly he got them with his “heroic” acts. saying how he fought herds of zombies and “ginormous” monsters. of course the rest don’t believe a word but rolls along with it. “its coming together perfectly guys!” jack says with excitement in his eyes. “i have to admit for three dorky boys you guys sure know how to decorate” june states. “okay friends, its roughly about 8 hours before midnight. so you guys have plenty of time to get your new year resolutions done, do cultural rituals, if you do that kind of stuff- try to convince the monsters to come outside and party with us before 12, create a playlist with plenty enough songs to last the night, finish the decorations, find enough food, make sure rover is fed so he doesn’t chew on the lights, and find a suitable outfit to end the year off stylish.” quint said making sure everyone knows what there doing and doing in on time. everyone looks at quint confusingly and sort of concerned way trying to process what he said. “quint buddy, how about you go get some rest, i’ll take it from here” jack requested while pointing at himself. “thanksfriendiappreciateithappynewyeargoodnight” quint rumbled rather quickly while storming off into the treehouse. “i should.. probably go after him, making sure he’s okay and all..” dirk said running after quint. it was left with jack and june to do everything quint said to do. “alrighty then guess its jus-“ but before jack could finish his sentence June interrupts “im gonna go create the playlist try to get us more food, and go shopping with skaelka for my fit” June says bluntly as she walks away. jack stares at her in confusion then droops his face. “right” he said in an annoyed tone. he was hoping to at least spend some time with SOMEONE while doing work on the last day of the year but i guess not. jack goes on ahead *attempts* to fix the decorations and care for rover

as nightfall comes around so does the energy around the plaza. the lights are on, fresh food, soft music. and all of it under the protection of quint’s recent invention of zom B goners! it was great. the people are happy so the party is thriving. quint comes out of hibernation full of energy with his grey flannel suit that he got from his grandma a few years ago. it was too big for him then but now, its a perfect fit. quint looks at the constellations to identify the time. June comes with a white buttoned up shirt with sleeves along with black dress pants. her hair is the same but it has a tiny braid behind her ear. “what time is it” asks June to quint. “its around 9:30 ish i believe” quint responded. “wheres jack?” he asks. “oh i dont know, maybe he’s somewhere with rover” quint nodded and headed to where rover usually always is. a few moments after quint left jack came in with a white shirt along with a slim black luxe soft jacket and black pants. “its.. all i could find back in my fosters place” jack admitted. June couldn’t stop staring of how hands- June’s thoughts interrupt and started to speak while trying to manage being a blushing mess “nono i think its nice- i-it suits you. a lot actually” she complimented. “oh well thank you. you look really great in that outfit too you know.” jack said. “really? t-thanks..! me and skelka founded it in the mall so it really isn’t anything special.” June explained. dirk comes out with chef and the rest of the monsters wearing the same he always wore “woah, wait, we were supposed to dress up?” he asked confused. quint comes running soon after from the opposite direction. “ah there you are jack! and dirk” he notices dirk’s same outfit and makes a mildly frustrated face “dirk, i said to dress FORMALLY CASUAL-“ quint starts to argue with dirk meanwhile June and jack explain what new year is on earth, how they celebrate, and why they do it. the monsters didn’t seem to understand but rolled along with it. time passes and its only just an hour before midnight.. 

music is filled in the air and everyone has a great time. quint forgives dirk and shares a meal with him before dancing on the dance floor. jack FEASTS on the snacks while June sits down thinking about her parents. quint stands up to announce in 45 minutes its midnight meaning a very new year. jack notices June’s mood and sits down next to her “hey” he says softly June looks up to meet the dorky, sweet. annoying boy she apparently fell for. “hey” June manages to say then looking down at her dangling feet. jack looks up at the sky and inhales deeply. “new year huh? crazy how time flies by no?” jack says trying to start conversation. June notices and replies “yeah.. its kinda scary to be honest but what happens happens i guess” jack notices she clearly doesn’t want to talk about new years and or doesn’t want to talk at all. then jack remembers something. he stands up quickly and offers his hand to June. “come with me” he says. June looks at him confused. “but theres only half an hour left..-“ June reminds him. “its fine, we’ll be gone and back as if we never left. and on time, trust me” he extends his fingers slightly letting her know the offer’s still up. June sighs smiling and grabs jack’s hand. jack smiles and blushes slightly while leading June outside of their party. dirk caught them running hand in hand. he scoffs while teasingly smirking. “smh, dorks” he teased while towards chef. 

“jack where are we going?” June says while running through the forest. she didn’t know what to expect from jack but *nature* certainly wasn’t on the list. not saying she had one but you get it “its a surprise~~” jack said in a somewhat high pitched voice. June rolls her eyes and continues to follow him. jack starts to slow down and then stop in front of a wall of hanging vines. he lifts them up and looks back at June who was behind him “viola” he said. June goes in and see’s a beautiful meadow. June lets out a soft gasp while she looks around. her eyes wide open. the tall dark green lushly grass flowing in the soft wind, the rocks which almost resembled crystals, the small waterfall sparkling in the view, and the moonlight above the whole thing making it seem like the meadow is glowing, tying it all together. “j-jack” she stutters but continues “where did you find t-this?” jack lets out a small soft chuckle and walks up to her. “i found it while looking for the fireworks.” he said. June continues to look around til she realizes, “wait, what were you doing in the forest? especially the same one where we saw rezzoch, and..” she was hesitant to finish that sentence because she knew how terrible jack felt after thrull betrayed them. betrayed HIM. jack looks down avoiding eye contact and sighs. “i was trying to look for any clues about rezzoch. or thrull. you could also said i was double checking to make sure i guess” jack confessed. he looks back up at June “but dont worry about that, lets just enjoy this peaceful moment, shall we?” he walked past her. June smiles and follows. her hand accidentally waves across the tall grass causing two single fireflies to fly across their faces. June lets out a short soft gasp while looking at the fireflies circle around each other. jack turns to her direction and notices the fireflies. his eyes widen for a little bit. his soft stare focused on the fireflies. June’s hand reaches up to the fireflies but they buzzed off into the sky. “wait” June said. she waved her hand on the grass and a small group of fireflies appeared. June’s gaze follows the bugs light as they buzz around them. jack lets out a short laugh while copying June. more groups of fireflies came. jack waved his hand while running around the meadow. a large group of fireflies appears behind him. June lets out a cheerful laugh and starts running towards jack. causing a whole bunch of lighting bugs behind them. they started playing in the grass and chasing each other as if they were toddlers again. although it had only been a short while, to both of them, its been the best short while they’ve had in a while. June’s energy starts to wear off and so does jack’s. both out of breath they look up to see glowing orbs surrounding them. their bright yellow colors reflect on the surface of the waters and rocks. the stars shine as bright as the graceful things. June and jack turn to each other to look in each other’s eyes in a soft gaze and nice smile. they then both look at their hands. jack edged his hands towards her’s slightly, June felt his fingertips and unfurled her fingers to let his hand to slip through. palm to palm. they look up and look at each other is a gentle gaze. they look back at the fireflies. each cherishing this peaceful moment between them in the meadow. then suddenly. they hear a boom. 

they let go of each other’s hands startled. “jack what was that?” June asked panicky. jack looks around til they both had a sudden realization. “was that..?” jack asks. both gasp and look a each other “THE FIREWORKS!” they both said. “we have to go” June said while running. jack nods and follows her. leaving the once magical peaceful meadow to now a dark lifeless land. “i told you this was a bad idea Sullivan” June states while running at full speed. jack chuckles. “you sure? you seemed to be actually ENJOYING my bad idea” he teased while trying to keep up with her. they hear another firework and then soon cheering noises. they stop at there tracks when they say dirk yelling “HAPPY NEW YEARR!!” with quint. jack and June out of breath walks to the party. quint noticed and runs to them. “hey friends, where were you guys? you missed the countdown” quint said in a disappointing tone. “sorry bud, i guess we got carried away..?” jack tried to explain. quint glares at the both of them then shrugs it off. “well its fine, im just glad your here for another year friend” quint said while wrapping one arm around jack. dirk comes up to June. “so, how was the date?” he asked with a smirk. June’s eyes widen in embarrassment with a flustered face. “DIRK! S-SHUT UP YOU LITTLE-“ and the night continued. everyone alive and well. hanging with unlikely friends. maybe living through an apocalypse isn’t so bad..


End file.
